dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Prophet/Issue Seven
20 March, 2021 KILLER REACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS (KUNZE, ALRICK) Two years ago, a young wizard named Oliver Planes attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He learned magic, just like the others in his class, and exceeded in his learning according to professors. Oliver was said to be a commonly quiet boy who liked to observe, he had no reason for anyone to dislike him. Two years ago, young Oliver Planes, quiet and kind as he was, had been killed by another student in his class, Orion Tulen. Now, two years later, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be reaccepting Orion back into their school. It has been apparent to many that Orion Tulen has always been a troubled child. The reason to the murder of Oliver Planes was almost done for little to no reason at all. When Orion was young, his mother was murdered, leaving his father alone and Orion without a mother. Not long after, Orion's father became emotionally distraught and fell victim to alcoholism. It's also suspected that he was abusive to Orion. Could Orion's troubled child life be what led for him to become a killer? The headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Amadorus Kinsel, confirms in a recent interview that Orion Tulen will be returning to Hogwarts next term. When asked what made him decide that Orion would be allowed to return to Hogwarts, he said, "Unfortunately the conversation between myself and Mr. Tulen will have to remain off the record. However, after discussing the situation with him at length I did agree to allow him to return." What is the real reason? Has Orion Tulen truly changed his ways? When Kinsel was asked this, he said, "I believe he has, yes and as I personally know, living out in a cruel world can help you choose to try to better yourself." But how is it that Orion tulen will be trying to better himself? Will Orion try to "better himself" by attacking more students at Hogwarts? Is Kinsel covering up for Orion for personal gain? Who will know? 3 PLAYERS DEAD AFTER PORTKEY ACCIDENT (IRVINE, DRAKE) Fans all across the world were excited to see the Fitchburg Finches of Massachusetts, the United States team who has won the U.S Quidditch League seven times, face off against the Moutohora Macaws in New Zealand last Saturday. To many fans dismay, the game was never played. Thursday evening, The Fitchburg Finches arrived in New Zealand to prepare for their match. But they weren't welcomed with signs and a cheering crowd. Beater and captain of the Finchburg Finches, Stuart Hansen, decided it would be best to travel by portkey to avoid fans and signing autographs. Something went terribly wrong, ending in three player deaths, and major injuries. The United States Democracy of Magic Congress is unaware of what caused the tragic accident and are funding a full investigation in New Zealand. Investigators at the crime scene strongly suspect that the point of arrival had somehow risen very high, and the team fell hard onto the ground below. The intended point of arrival was a dirt field roughly 2 miles away from the stadium they would play at. The team was unaware that there were rock slabs covering a section of the dirt field. When the team fell from the sky, Adria Linton (chaser), Cole Sherman (chaser), and Bryana Turner (seeker), immediately died. Stuart Hansen, captain and beater for the team is paralyzed from the waist down, and suffering from a severe concussion. Samuel Hogan, the third chaser on the team, broke his ribs and left arm, and was unable to move or to help the others. Lilly Royston, a beater, suffered minor injuries, and was able to help the injured players, and call for help. She left the scene with bruised ribs and a concussion. Perhaps the most tragic occurrence of the night was what happened to Arthur Romero, keeper for the Fitchburg Finches. Romero hit one of the rock slabs, breaking his shoulder, and then hitting his head hard on the ground. He suffers from broken limbs and severe brain damage. Officials say he will never be able to speak again. "The investigation is ongoing." said Detective Hugh Pound of the Accidents and Catastrophe's Organization in New Zealand. "We have a rough idea of what happened, though nothing is certain at this point." A sad day indeed for players and fans alike, as we grieve for the players and their families. ROUGE LIPS, TRENDING WIZARDING HAIR SALON (MADDOX, FINLEY) Rouge Lips Hair and Make-up Salon is a lovely little boutique in Hogsmeade. I met the owner myself, and she's just lovely, really. She's unique, just like her store, and she definitely knows what she's doing. Cecily Calanthe, a transgender woman, is the owner of the shop. She made it so that she could boost the esteem of others. Growing up in harsh conditions after her mother had died. Her father "wasn't supportive of her sexuality, or discomfort at being born a man". He didn't support her going to the Wizarding Academy of Arts, and that's why she chose to be a cosmetologist, to make sure nobody felt like she had, those years before becoming who she was meant to be. And of course, there are plenty of ways to make others feel beautiful- a clothing store, or a psychiatrist. I had asked Cecily why she chose a salon, and her answer was incredible. "The key to confidence is not through hearing someone speak or wearing nice clothes. When you're comfortable in your own skin and you feel pretty, your confidence levels boost up rapidly. What I've found is that when someone finds themselves in a position where they feel beauty in their skin, they're more likely to be happy. Makeup does that to people. It makes them feel warm and truly beautiful." The Salon is a unique place, where one is always welcome. " Rouge Lips is my way of letting people know there's a place where they'll always be accepted, regardless of gender, race, blood or sexuality." says Cecily. While some people may stop and wonder why someone would choose to go to Rouge Lips, others remember how the place makes them feel- the smell, and the aura of welcome that the employee's give- even though it's currently just Cecily herself, and the wonderful Noelle Taylor, an employee of Rouge Lips. Wonderful employees and great service? You'll find it there. Plus, the salon smells fantastic. Advertisements Rougelips.jpg|Visit Rouge Lips for half price on all nail treatments! Bring this voucher with you for your discount! Gladrags_wizardwear.jpg|Two-for-one sale at Gladrags Wizardwear, cheapest item free! HmmMuffin.png|HELP WANTED: The Hmm Café baker and waitor - Contact Ryan Bateson for more details Le_Cordon_Magique.jpg|HELP WANTED: Le Cordon Magique propertier and maître d' - Contact Gaspard Torangeau for details Jolies_Fleur.PNG|Jolies Fleur are having a summer sale, visit instore for super deals! Weasleys'_Wizard_Wheezes.jpg|Buy-One-Get-One-Free on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for any products 8 galleons or less! Thereteo.gif|30 of all Alcoholic Beverages at The Retro Bar! *Offer applies to those over 17's only* ---- I've read the issue, no what? *Put what your character's might think of the issue in the comments with their word bubble! *Leave an OOC comment, saying what you thought about the issue! *If you have a question about the issue, feel free to ask in the comments or contact Colin687. *If you're an admin, hopefully link it on Community-corner! ( Lol, :P ) What should I do if I have an idea for an article on the next issue? *Contact Colin687 for OOC, leave an owl for Alrick, the Director. **If you don't reach Colin687 for OOC, contact deputy OOC director, Dmullins677 *Owl any of the reporters on their talk pages (OOC) for simple issues. Category:Daily Prophet Category:Daily Prophet/Issues